Baltia
) Republik fon Baltia ( ) |image_flag = Flag_of_Baltia.svg.png |image_coat = CoA_Baltia2.png |national_motto = Faterland unt Freiheit (Fatherland and Freedom) |national_anthem = Wach auf, liefe Baltia (Wake up, dear Baltia) |image_map = EU-Baltia.svg.png |alt_map = |map_caption = Location of Baltia |image_map2 = |alt_map2 = |map_caption2 = |capital = Riga |official_languages =Baltish |regional_languages = , , Samogitian |demonym = Baltish / Balts |ethnic_groups = |ethnic_groups_year = |government_type = Unitary parliamentary constitutional republic |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Thomas Henrik Imhoff |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = David Romberg |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |leader_title4 = |leader_name4 = |legislature = ''Baltisch Landtag'' |upper_house = |lower_house = |sovereignty_type = Formation |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 =Autonomy (within ) |established_date1 = 7 March 1810 |established_event2 =Independence declared |established_date2 = 23 March 1918 |established_event3 =Independence restored |established_date3 = 4 May 1945 |area = |area_km2 = 175,015 |area_sq_mi = 67,523 |area_rank = 90th |area_footnote = |percent_water = 2.23 |population_estimate = 6,121,000 |population_estimate_rank = 110th |population_estimate_year = 2017 |population_census = 6,093,535 |population_census_year = 2014 |population_density_km2 = 35 |population_density_rank = 178th |GDP_PPP = $184 billion |GDP_PPP_rank = 61th |GDP_PPP_year = 2017 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $30,000 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 44th |GDP_nominal = $100 billion |GDP_nominal_rank = 60th |GDP_nominal_year = 2017 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $17,000 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 45th |Gini = 34.4 ( ) |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = 2014 |HDI = 0.839 |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = 37th |HDI_year = 2014 |currency = Euro (€) |currency_code = |time_zone = |utc_offset = +2 |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = +3 |DST_note = |date_format = |drives_on = Right |cctld = .bl |iso3166code = BL |official_website = |calling_code = +355 |vehicle_reg = XX-0000 |aircraft_code = |patron_saint = }} Baltia, oficially the Republic of Baltia (Baltish: Republik fon Baltia), is a sovereign state in . It is bordered to the north by the , to the west by the Baltic Sea, to the east by Lake Peipus and (616 km), to the southeast by (851 km) and to the south by (91 km) and Königsberg (227 km). Baltia has 6,093,535 inhabitants, territory consists of a mainland and more of 2,000 islands and islets in the Baltic Sea, covering 175,015 km² of land, and is influenced by a . Baltia is a democratic established in 1919. The largest city and capital is Riga. Baltish is the official language, closely related to . Baltia is a , divided into 15 regions and 398 municipalities. In 1918, towards the end of , the Declaration of Independence was signed and Baltia declared itself independent. After a brief attempt to establish a kingdom, finally the country became a republic. During , Baltia was then occupied by the in 1940, then a year later and again in 1944 establishing the Baltish Soviet Socialist Republic. In 1945, a few weeks before the , the Riga Uprising staged by the Baltish Resistance, was one of the most significant episodes during the years of occupation. As a result of this uprising, authorities were imprisoned, Soviet troops left the country, the government returned from exile and announces the liberation of Baltia. Baltia is member of the , , the , the , the Nordic Council, the , CBSS, , NIB, , and the . On 1 January 2011, Baltia adopted the Euro as the official currency and became the 17th member of the . Etymology Beginning in the and through the present day, Baltia appears on the maps described in as : Ostland, : Østerland, : Oostland, : Österlanda, etc. In English "Ost" is "East", and in fact, Baltia lies to the east for , , and . The term "Baltic" stems from the name of the Baltic Sea – a hydronym dating back to the 11th century ( mentioned : Mare Balticum) and earlier. It likely originates from the root '' 'bhel' '' meaning white, fair. From the 17th and 18th centuries, in close relationship with the sea that bathes the coasts of the country, the people who lived there began to call himself "Balts" and therefore the region called it Baltia. History Middle Ages and pre-Russian era In 13th century Baltic and Finnic peoples in the region became target of . In the aftermath of Livonian crusade a crusader state officially named Terra Mariana, but also known as Livonia, was established in central Baltia. It was divided in four autonomous bishoprics and lands of . After Brothers of the Sword suffered defeat in Battle of Schaulen its remains became integrated in as autonomous Livonian Order. Northern Baltia initially became Danish dominion, but was purchased by Teutonic Order in the mid-14th century. The majority of the crusaders and clergy were German and remained influential in northern and central Baltia until first half of 20th century. Baltic Germans formed the backbone of the local gentry, and German served both as a lingua franca and for record keeping, giving rise to the current Baltish language. Southern Balts were also targeted by crusaders, however were able to resist and formed the Duchy of Baltia some time before 1252. It allied with . After Union of Krewa in 1385 created dynastic union between the two countries they became ever closer integrated and finally merged into Polish–Baltish Commonwealth in 1569. After the victory in Polish–Baltish–Teutonic War the Polish–Baltish union became a major political power in the region. in 1618, superimposed on present-day national borders.]] In 1558 Livonia was attacked by and the Livonian war, which lasted until 1583, broke out. The rulers of different regions within Livonia sought to ally with foreign powers, which resulted in Polish–Baltish, Swedish and Danish involvement. As a result, by the 1561 Livonian confederation had ceased to exist and its lands in the current center of Baltia became Duchy of Courland and Semigallia and Duchy of Livonia, which were vassals to Polish–Baltish Commonwealth, Osel island came under Danish rule and Northern Baltia became Swedish Duchy of Estland. In aftermath of later conflicts in 17th century much of Duchy of Livonia and Osel also came under Swedish control as Swedish Livonia. These newly acquired Swedish territories as well as and (now the western part of the of Russia) became known as (Swedish: Östersjöprovinserna). Parts of Duchy of Livonia that remained in the Commonwealth became Inflanty Voivodeship, which contributed to modern Latgale region in Eastern Baltia becoming culturally distinct from rest of Baltia as German nobility lost its influence and the region remained Catholic just like Poland and Southern Baltia, while rest of Baltia became Lutheran. Russian Empire era At the beginning of the 18th century the was attacked by coalition of several European powers in the . Among these powers was Russia seeking to restore its access to the Baltic Sea. During the course of war it conquered all of the Sweden's provinces on Eastern Baltic coast. This acquisition was legalized by the in which Baltic Dominions were ceded to Russia. The treaty also granted the Baltic-German nobility within Estland and Livonia the rights to self-government, maintaining their financial system, existing customs border, religion, and the German language; this special position in the Russian Empire was reconfirmed by all Russian Tsars from to . Under Russian rule these territories came to be known as Ostsee Governorates (Russian: Остзейские губернии). Initially these were two governorates named after the largest cities: Riga and Reval. After the which took place in the last quarter of the 18th century the third Ostsee Governorate was set, the one of Courland. Following the annexation of Courland the two other governates were renamed to the Governorate of Livonia and the Governorate of Estland. As a result of Partitions of Poland from 1772 to 1795 Polish–Baltish Commonwealth ceased to exist and its territories were incorporated in , and . In early 1810 , trying to appease the German nobility who lived in the north and giving more autonomy to the territory that occupied the former Duchy of Baltia in the south, decided to abolish governorates and unite them in the Grand Duchy of Baltia, within the and with a very similar status to the . It was at this time when an exclusive dialect, baltisch-deutsch, legally spoken in the Duchy, began to be better known and used by the population. (North Livonia), built in 1874-1881 and used to house the ruling German landowning upper classes.]] In the 1850's, as a result of the abolition of and the availability of education to Baltish-speaking population, an active Baltish nationalist movement developed in the 19th century. It began on a cultural level, resulting in the establishment of Baltish language literature, theatre and professional music and led on to the formation of the Baltish national identity and the Age of Awakening. After the unsuccessful uprising in 1863, the Tsarist authorities implemented a number of Russification policies. They banned the Baltish press, closed cultural and educational institutions, the Orthodox Russian Church was the church of state and the Baltish army was made subject to Russian rules of military service. after signing the Declaration of Independence on March 23, 1918.]] Independence (First Republic) Following the takeover of power in Russia after the of 1917 and victories against the Russian army, between the Russian 's retreat and the arrival of advancing German troops, the Council of Baltia issued the Baltish Declaration of Independence in Vilna on 23 March and in Riga on 24 March 1918. The country was occupied by German troops, the was signed whereby the Russian government waived all claims to Baltia. The Germans stayed until November 1918 when, with the end of the war in the west, the soldiers returned to Germany, leaving an opening that the Bolshevik troops took advantage of, moving onto Baltia. This caused the Baltish War of Independence which was to last 14 months. After winning the Baltish War of Independence against the and later the Baltisch Freikorps and Baltisch Landwehr volunteers, who had earlier fought alongside Baltia, the Dorpat Peace Treaty was signed on 2 February 1920. The Republic of Baltia was recognised (de jure) by Finland on 7 July 1920, Poland on 31 December 1920, Argentina on 12 January 1921, by the Western Allies on 26 January 1921 and by India on 22 September 1921. A constituent assembly freely elected was convened on 21 March 1919, and adopted the constitution, which came into force on 1 January 1921. The constitution was suspended in part by Karl Ulmer after being elected President in 1936, but was reaffirmed in 1945. Since then, it has been modified and is still in force in Baltia today. Baltia maintained its independence for twenty-two years until June 1940 when the Soviet Union occupied and annexed Baltia in accordance to the secret protocols of . The occupation was followed by mass arrests and deportations having more than 1,000,000 citizens removed. World War II (June 1940).]] After World War II (Second Republic)